The Third Kind in the Lake Re-make
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: I'm making re-make to this story. Please excuse the explicit language and sexual content. If you don't like it then Don't F***ing Read it then. Ugh Love ya


_**The Third Kind in the Lake Remake**_

_**The bones of the third sex are found in the lake, Bones and Booth investigate. But no one old Brennan about the University class comin to watch them work. And no was really expecting the Professor happened to really rather close to Zack Addy. Who knew Zack had it in him find a good and sexy looking woman in Isabella Swan aka Isabella Hodgin's. Zack Addy loves Isabella very much. You know why her last name is Hodgin's.**_

_**Chapter 1: **__**The Professor Hodgin's Anthropology Class**_

"_**I say we take Professor Cerofeci's English class," Alice insisted for the 3**__**rd**__** time that morning. Beside her, Rosalie scoffed and blew some of her blonde hair out of her face. When was the pixie goin to learn that they were not taking the same English professor for the 5**__**th**__** time in the row together? Probably never, the little demon would bite through tooth and nail until she got wat she wanted. The blonde made a metal note to slap her cousin, Jasper, over the head for spoiling his girl like that.**_

"_**Alice we're not taking that class." Edward spoke, voicing Rosalie's thoughts. "We're too well-known for her."**_

"_**But,"**_

"_**No Alice!" they all chorused, shutting up the ebony haired girl. She stuck out her lower lip, letting it quiver and her eye seemed more doe like, "No Alice!" they repeated and she frowned. Looks like Alice doing her puppy-dog pout looking it's a charm. She would have to improve it.**_

"_**Excuse me," they looked up to see a redheaded girl with square framed glasses. Tucked neatly under arm was a book, they couldn't see the cover of it. "If you're looking for a good English class I'd suggest Professor Newton. He's really helpful, and his wife works for the Anthropology division."**_

_**Um, is she any good? Asked Emmett**_

"_**She's cool, but that's wat my friends say," the redhead rolled her shoulders. "But if you are looking for a really good Professor, I'd go wit Professor Hodgins. She gets the stuff straight from the source," she showed them the book. It was a novel by Temperance Brennan and Edward's eyes widened wit familiarization. Dr. Temperance Brennan was one of his favorite authors and one of his only female one at that. (Oh really ugly ass Edward stupid) This Professor Hodgins sounded really good.**_

"_**She gets it from the book?" questioned Alice.**_

"_**No," said the girl while pushing her glasses up, "Her uncle works at the Jeffersonian. He works wit dirt and bugs I think. Anyway, he comes in every now and then and gives lectures but this year if you sign up for her class, you're automatically guaranteed a spot on her list to go to Washington D.C. this year. I'm signing up again cuz I like her."**_

"_**We get to go to the Jeffersonian?" whispered Alice, her eyes twinkling. "Sign me up!"**_

_**Shouting Alice from her friends**_

_**Alice was just smiled.**_

_**Awakened by the sound of her alarm clock, Isabella Hodgins sat up in her bed. Her eyes were disoriented and light pouring in from her blackout curtains made her winch. Not to mention she felt as if a jackhammer was goin off against her skull. That was the last she was goin to get wasted for Angela. The pregnant woman knew she couldn't consume alcohol or she could risk looking her child. And Bella was not goin to have that, so she drowning in every drink the other brunette ordered the night before. Thus resulting in her migraine.**_

_**The perfect way to start off the first day of a lecture study, she thought bitterly and threw the sheets from her body. She slowly got up and then moans in pain before walking into her bathroom. Rummaging through her medicine cabinet, she found painkillers she had been lookin for. The sound of the rushing water, the cap of the pills popping open and the clank of the plastic cup against the sink made her bit her lip until it bleed. The pills tasted like chalk as they slid down her throat and landed in her stomach. The water only made it worse. She swallowed the bile in her throat and took a deep, calming breaths.**_

_**It was no secret that she hated drinking. Well, she didn't hated it per say. She just wasn't into doin it everytime her high school friend and college roommate turned college let it slip her mind that she 3 months pregnant. With a groan, she wondered why Mike would put up wit her. Or where the airhead in Angela had appeared along the lines of the last 6 years. She still comes to remember the shy brunette wit a camera around her on her first day at Forks High School.**_

_**She calmed down after her 99**__**th**__** breath and looked up at her reflection. A woman of 26 years old stared back at her wit red-rimmed chocolate brown eyes, purple bags under her eyes and deadly pale skin. Water fell from her face like raindrops. Her brown tressels of her hair were a mess and her fingers almost are bony. She looked like she had been tossing and turning in her sleep. She knew she had. She never really slept peace wen was in an empty house. She missed the sounds of small footsteps walking along her floors, the slamming doors and the television being on for hours on end during the weekends.**_

_**She knew she shouldn't have left Mike stay at home last and babysit.**_

"_**Well Bella, which was last nite. And last nite was the past," she had told herself. "And now, it's time to get dressed, eat and hurry up so you can get to the University so you can teach."**_

_**The 1**__**st**__** thing Edward wasn't expecting was the classroom to only have a small amount of number of chairs. Shouldn't the classroom be more wider and have more chairs? There were no more than 10 chairs tops. (That mean you better grab a chair before someone else take them duh stupid) And half of them were occupied.**_

_**The 2**__**nd**__** thing he didn't expecting was a child sitting in the first row, the 3**__**rd**__** seat from the teacher's desk, a notebook, a few mechanical pencils and his nose buried in the novel on domestic partnership. What the actual fuck?**_

_**And the 3**__**rd**__** thing he really didn't expected to see was his sister Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and the redheaded girl from the other day. He frowned and walked over to them. Alice was the first one to look up and grinned. "Hey Edward," she greeted. The others turned and each had said Hello, wit the exception of the redhead.**_

"_**Edward, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is my brother Edward," Alice introduced them. Ryan nodded and turned her head towards the classroom. Edward sat next to his pixie sister Alice. On autopilot, Alice leaned in and raised a hand between them, pointing to the cutie little boy. "Isn't he a bit too young to be in here?"**_

"_**Yes, he is far too young," said Edward, analyzing the boy. The boy looked that looked no older than 5 years old tops; his hair was a mess of having wavy curls. He had worn a longed sleeve gray shirt under a dark navy blue vest. He had worn beige shots and tennis shoes. Why was this little boy in this classroom?**_

"_**Stop lookin at Bren," Ryan snapped wit a frown on his face. "He knows you're doing it and will call you out on it later."**_

"_**Brenn?" asked Rosalie, looking at the cutie little boy wit interest.**_

"_**Yeah, it's short for Brennan. I think he's a relative of Professor Hodgins. Or the Newton's. He's always in either classroom anyway." Ryan had explained. "Boy's only been here a half of a year and isn't a student."**_

"_**Ain't he supposed to be in daycare or something?" Edward asked.**_

"_**Nope," sorted Ryan. "The kid is a super genius, wit an IQ of 163, I think. He starts high school in a few years. Plus, I think he's autistic." **_


End file.
